Online advertising driven by Web-based search engines has proven to be one of the most significant uses of computer networks such as the Internet. However, Internet-based advertising techniques are currently unable to optimally target and deliver content, such as advertisements, for a mobile communication facility because these techniques are specifically designed for the Internet and not mobile uses, and fail to take advantage of unique data assets derived from telecommunications and fixed mobile convergence networks. Therefore, a need exists for a monetization platform associated with telecommunications networks and fixed mobile convergence applications that is enabled to select and target advertising content that is available from across a plurality of advertising inventories.